drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Loren Bray
Owner of the general store. Played by Guy Boyd in the Pilot & by Orson Bean for the rest of the series. Vital Information *Husband of Maude Bray. *Father of Abigail Sully. *Father-in-law of Byron Sully. *Brother of Olive Davis *anti immigrant *plays harmonica Episodes Season 1 *Pilot: He loses his wife to her heart condition, it is revealed in this episode why he and Sully aren't on speaking terms. *Epidemic: We learn that while he doesn't care for Sully, he will still sell his carvings. *The Visitor: Flirts a bit with Dr. Mike's mom, Elizabeth, who doesn't appericate it at first but eventually takes him up on his offer to show her around the town the next time she visits. *Law of the Land: expresses how he doesn't care for immigrants *The Healing: finally quits fighting with Sully over Abagail's death after receiving a blood transfusion from Sully after having surgery after developing a hernia. *Father's Day *Bad Water part of "rescue team" going to save Dr. Mike & Sully and ends up getting sprayed by a skunk Hank pervokes. *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby *Running Ghost *The Prisoner: starts to really heal after Maude's death *Happy Birthday dumps out all of Jake's whiskey *Rite of Passage *Heroes *The Operation *The Secret *Portraits: He gets his photo taken by David Watkins (a traveling photographer) and almost doesn't show up for the town photo due to immigrants, minorities and men in confederate uniforms being allowed in it. Season 2 *The Race: Loren is in charge of signing up for the race and refuses to let Dr. Mike enter due to being a woman. He also helps judge the pie-baking contest that Brian entered (Brian almost named the pie after him). *Sanctuary: Loren's sister-in-law, Dorothy, comes to him for sanctuary to escape her abusive husband. He was originally in love with Dorothy and had asked her to marry him when he was younger then settled for her sister when she refused. He is still in love with her despite the fact that she doesn't really feel the same. In the end of the episode, he lets her live with him and and gives her her own desk to make a town paper. *Halloween *The Incident *Saving Souls *Where the Heart Is *Giving Thanks: Both him and Jake's stuborness causes them to drive off the Indians' first offer to help the town with its drought problems. The two of them try to swipe some water from a creek despite Cloud Dancing's warning that it is diseased. After getting sick from the said water, him and Jake eventually swallow their pride and accept the Indian's help the second time. *Best Friends *Sully's Choice *Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale *Crossing the Line *The Offering *The Circus: Loren reluctantly performs as a clown (along with Brian) at a traveling circus. *Another Woman *Orphan Train *Buffalo Soldiers *Luck of the Draw *Life and Death * The First Circle - joins the KKK and is part of the mob ready to hang Robert E. * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons * Cattle Drive - inherits Olive's share in the general store and helps drive Matthew's cattle home *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 - dresses up as a woman for some free drinks on Ladies Night * The First Christmas - is bothered by Mr. Frankel's peddling *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita * Sully's Recovery - breaks his leg when he's in a rush to return to town to buy some of the old reservation land *Ready or Not - in flashbacks *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars - fakes being hurt to try to get money from Preston *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *Vengeance *The Fight *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie Quotes * "What she doesn't know, won't hurt us." (The Train) after being asked by Jake if they should tell Dr. Mike their plan Category:People Category:Characters